1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescence (EL) panels, and more particularly to an organic EL panel provided with a moisture absorbent for drying the space above organic EL pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic EL panels represent a type of flat display panel under active development. In an organic EL panel, an organic EL element is used for each pixel. This represents a disadvantage because such organic EL elements are relatively easily degraded by moisture.
To deal with this disadvantage, it is common for a surface of an organic EL substrate having organic EL elements arranged thereon in a matrix to be covered with a concave sealing substrate, to seal off the space above the organic EL elements and prevent the entry of moisture. Additionally, in order to remove any moisture entering inside, it is common for a moisture absorbent to be applied on an inner upper surface of the sealing substrate.
EL substrates and sealing substrates are usually formed of glass, and reduction in thickness of such substrates is desirable in view of their weight, size, and the like. With a thin substrate, the tendency to flex when a weight is applied thereto increases significantly.
When the substrate is flexed, the EL element formed on the EL substrate may be brought into contact with the moisture absorbent. Because the EL element is generally composed of an organic layer including an emissive layer between an anode and a cathode, and the cathode is often located at the upper surface of the EL element, the cathode is most likely to contact the moisture absorbent, and, because of its reduced thickness, damage is likely.